What I got to do ?
by Laure1
Summary: Choisir, il veux que je choisisse. Je ne me suis jamais dit que je devrais choisir... un jour. Sur quels critères fautil se baser ? Haley & Nathan & Lucas one shot


**What I got to do ?**

Alors imaginez que cette fic se passe dans la première saison. Haley s'est rapproché de Nathan comme les épisodes le vont savoir, et Lucas vient de le découvrir, il prend très mal la nouvelle. Ma fic se passe maintenant que Lucas connaît la vérité. J'espère que vous serez indulgent c'est ma première fic sur cette série dont je suis plus que fan. Voilà ! Merci d'être venue vous attarder sur ce qui peut s'appeler une histoire. Bonne lecture.

Tous les flash back seront narratif tandis que le "présent" se déroulera à travers le regard et les sentiments d'Haley et les passages en italiques sont des paroles entre Lucas et Haley auquel elle repense.

Bonne lecture ….

Choisir, il veux que je choississe. Je m'étais jamais dit que je devrais choisir... un jour. Sur quels critères faut-il se baser ? Je ne sais pas. Dois-je prendre le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus athlétique, le plus intellectuel, le plus sportif , l'ami ou l'amant ? Comment pourrais-je me dire je le veux lui quand je veux les deux ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Nathan pourtant mais je le veux. Est-ce ma faute si la perfection dont je rêve n'est pas dans un seul garçon mais dans deux ? Est-ce ma faute si ces deux hommes se trouve être deux frères ? Est-ce ma faute si c'est des frères ennemis ? Est-ce ma faute ? Je veux les deux, j'ai les deux, je ne suis jamais allée plus loin dans mes pensées. Je suis à eux, à eux deux. C'est simple! Comment puis-je dire à l'un que c'est l'autre que je veux ? Comment dire à l'autre que je ne le veux pas ? Comment me dire, choisis-en un, juste un ? Pourquoi se contenter du soleil quand on m'offre le ciel avec ? Lucas est mon confort, ma sécurité. Nathan m'offre l'inconnu, la nouveauté, la passion. Rien n'est comparable, rien n'est identique, aucun n'est pareil. Je ne peux choisir, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Je les aime tous les deux, même si eux ne s'aiment entre eux, je n'y suis pour rien. Il sait ce que j'éprouve pour chacun d'eux, il sait combien lui aussi compte ? Comment peut-il me demander de faire un choix, c'est mon meilleur ami... Comment peut-il exiger une telle chose de moi ?

Il sait pourtant que je suis incapable de vivre sans lui, il a toujours été là pour moi, à chaque instant. On a grandi ensemble, ma tête a toujours trouvé une place sur son épaule pour me consoler, cela a toujours été normal que je me retrouve près de lui quand tout allait mal dans mon parfait petit univers. Il m'a toujours protégé du monde, des autres pourtant aujourd'hui il ne me protège pas de lui. C'est lui qui me fait le plus de mal pourtant, c'est pas moi.

_**Flash Back :**_

_" Lucas, attends -moi ! Lucas ..."_

_" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a une autre chose que je ne sais pas ?" lui demanda-t-il directement sur la défensive._

_"Je suis désolé, Lucas. "_

_"Tu m'as menti, Haley. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne se passait rien dans ta vie d'inhabituelle, tu penses que Nathan Scott n'est pas un fait inhabituel dans la vie d'Haley James. Mais tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal,ce n'est pas que tu m'ais menti, non c'est que tu m'as trahi."_

_"Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait si inhabituel, Lucas ? Parce que je suis une intello et lui le basketteur du lycée ? Je ne t'ai pas menti Lucas, je savais que tu n'accepterais pas cette situation. Et sache que si j'ai fait ça n'était que pour toi pourqu'il arrête de t'emmerder à longueur de temps. Tu as raison je t'ai menti mais je ne t'ai pas trahi, j'ai juste ommis ce détail."_

_"Omettre c'est trahir, tu as déjà oublié ... "_

_Il la laissa là derrière la porte du café et s'en alla le regard fuyant et triste._

_Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, tout allaient de travers entre eux. Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi._

_**Fin du flash**_

J'entendis du bruit, des cailloux tapaient contre la fenêtre de ma chambre.

- Haley, je peux monter ?

- Nathan... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai envie de te voir.

Je ne répondis rien, c'était mon petit ami par conséquent cela devenait évident que je voulais passer du temps avec lui mais dès que je détournai ma tête dans chaque recoin de ma chambre tout semblait me dire que je ne faisais pas le bon choix en allant vers lui, seulement mon coeur lui ne disait rien, il était silencieux et brisé par l'ultimatum qu'il devait affronter. Le temps que je choississe ce que je voulais lui répondre, Nathan pénétrait déjà dans ma chambre ce qui était trop tard pour que je le mette dehors.

Je me rémémorais la fois où il était venu me retrouver en fuyant l'hopital, me disant qu'il n'avait pensé que à moi durant son malaise et que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était être avec moi. C'était cette nuit-là, la première fois où je m'étais endormi dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien tenté car il savait sans que je ne dise rien, il avait tout compris. Ca devait faire penché une partie de la balance ça mais face à ça, il y avait tout un tas de souvenirs enfantins entre Lucas et moi. Est-ce que je devais tout quitter pour un simple garçon, qui peut-être ne serait pas le bon.

- Haley, ça va ?

- Oui, oui.

Sa main carressa ma joue.

- Nathan ... non laisse tomber.

- Toi, tu t'es encore disputé avec Lucas, je me trompe ?

- Pas vraiment !

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je veux être seule Nathan !

- Bien, si tu veux... Haley, si tu as besoin, je suis là, je serai toujours là.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et disparut de mon champ de vision s'enfonçant dans le paysage nocture.

" je serai toujours là si tu as un problème", cette phrase était celle de Lucas. Comment puis-je ? Pourquoi dois-je ? Pourquoi un garçon est-ce si compliqué ? Moi, je ne lui ai rien dit quand il s'intéressait à Peyton ou n'importe quelle fille superficielle, ces filles dont je refusais pertinemment de ressembler. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas moi aussi avoir ce choix de décision ?

_"Tu m'en demandes toujours plus qu'aux autres, c'est pas juste?"_

_"Je sais c'est pas juste mais tu vaux bien mieux que la plupart des gens"_

Pourquoi dois-je être différente des autres, Lucas ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me voir faire mes propres erreurs ? Pourquoi est-ce si dure de me voir grandir pour toi ?

_" Je sais que parfois il agit comme le dernier des crétins mais il est gentil avec moi"_

C'est vrai que face à moi, Nathan n'est plus ce détestable type dont tout le monde le croyait, je sais que c'est un être bon dans le fond, personne ne lui a jamais donné sa chance c'est tout. Et puis comment deux frères peuvent être si différent ? Dans ma conception de la vie c'est impossible, il y a forcément une part d'eux même qui se ressemble même si eux refuse de l'admettre, je sais que c'est le même coeur qu'ils ont. Dure en facade mais quand on creuse un peu, on le voit brisé par l'absence d'un père pour l'un et la domination de ce père pour l'autre, par les erreurs de leurs parents, par la difficulté de la vie. Je refuse de croire que Nathan est aussi ignoble qu'il veut le faire croire mais comment puis-je faire comprendre à Lucas que j'ai envie, besoin de lui donner sa chance. Pourquoi Lucas refuse-t-il de comprendre que j'ai envie de Nathan comme lui pense à Peyton ? Est-ce si inconcevable que ça ?

_" Haley, tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux. On a beau être frères lui et moi, je ne le considerais jamais comme tel, et si tu veux sortir avec un mec comme lui, c'est toi qui voit. Mais sache que moi, je n'accepterais pas, c'est Nathan ou moi ! "_

Une larme tombe sur ma main. Enfaite c'est bien plus que des larmes, je dirais plutôt que je pleure une fontaine. Pourquoi Lucas ?pourquoi est-ce toi qui me fait si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce doit être doit le premier homme qui me déçoit ?

_**Flash back**_

_Haley embrassa tendrement Nathan dans une salle de cours, Lucas passa devant la porte, il s'arrêta la regardant sourire dans les bras de Nathan. Son regard se serra à cette soudaine vision. Il continua son chemin._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Haley courut le retrouver sans qu'il sache qu'il savait dorénevant tout sur sa relation avec Nathan._

_- Alors beau gosse, encore seul ?_

_- Vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Elle le regarda fixement, ne sentant aucune marque d'ironie dans ce qu'il venait dire mais plutôt qu'il était entrain d'émettre un jugement sur elle._

_- Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Je t'ai vu Haley, tout à l'heure dans une salle de cours._

_- Et alors est-ce si étrange qu'un jour de cours, on puisse me trouver dans une classe?_

_- Tu étais avec lui..._

_- Ah d'accord !_

_Elle baissa les yeux._

_- Tu sais que tu as de drôles de façon de donner des cours, à moins que ce ne soit de l'éducation sexuelle que tu es partie cherché dans les bras de cet abruti._

_- Arrêtes, Lucas ! Je t'interdis de ..._

_- Ce n'est qu'un crétin. Mais ce qui me déçoit c'est que toi tu ne vois pas le mal que ça peut me faire._

_- Moi c'est ton attitude qui me déçoit Lucas, alors s'il te plait arrête_

_- J'arrête, j'arrête tout ! Je ne veux plus être l'ami d'une tricheuse._

_- Bien ..._

_- Bien ..._

_- Bien ... Lucas attends !_

_Mais il partit sans se retourner c'était la première fois !_

_**Fin du Flash**_

C'est vrai que tout part en vrille depuis que je fréquente Nathan Scott avec Lucas mais c'est véritablement ma faute si il réagit ainsi. Je n'avais jamais pu me dire qu'un jour, je sortirai avec Nathan. C'était impensable vis à vis de Lucas mais ma conception des choses a évolué, je ne vis plus comme avant, je dirais.

Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne sors avec Nathan, pourtant je n'ai rien cherché, rien voulu, rien provoqué. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre.

_" C'est lui ou moi"_

Je les veux eux deux, j'ai besoin des deux.

Mon téléphone me sortit de ma létargie. C'est Lucas, je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux plus lui parler. Je le hais car il sait que je sais, car il me pose des ultimatums alors que moi, je ne lui ai jamais rien promis, jamais rien dû. C'est un comble quand même de me demander de choisir entre lui et mon copain.

Voyant qu'il persiste à téléphoner, je fuis la maison, téléphonant en chemin à Nathan car maintenant j'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi.

Je me dirige vers le port, comme d'habitude c'est devenu mon lieu de méditation, de prédilection.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Pas du tout, Nathan répondis-je en me blontissant dans ses bras.

Il serra son étreinte tout autour de moi, me protégeant un court instant du monde qui m'entourait.

- Nathan, pourquoi tu sors avec moi ? je veux dire tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux après tout, alors pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que justement tu n'es pas comme toutes les filles, Haley.

- C'est drôle c'est ce que dis Lucas de moi aussi. Mais j'ai envie d'être comme tout le monde, justement. De pouvoir avoir un petit ami, un meilleur ami, de m'éclater sans me demander ce qu'on penserait de moi, de devenir illogique.

- Pourquoi tu veux devenir comme ça ? Tu as un petit ami formidable...

- C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe en tout cas.

- Et une amitié à toute épreuve avec Lucas finit-il.

- Justement non, elle n'est pas, elle n'est plus à toute épreuve, c'est ça mon problème murmurai-je en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir deux Scott à la fois, faut que je choisisse.

- Hey dit-il en séchant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. C'est débile à moins que tu ne sortes avec nous deux en même temps, tu n'as pas besoin de choisir, je ne te demande pas de choisir.

- Toi non, mais Lucas oui. Il ne supporte pas l'idée de me voir avec toi.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es si malheureuse. Mais si c'était véritablement ton ami, il ne te demanderait jamais de choisir tu sais mais il serait là pour toi.

- C'est mon ami, Nathan.

- Et qu'est ce qui te rend si triste savoir que tu vas le perdre, ou qu'il aura gagner ?

- Il n'y a rien à gagner, Nathan.

- Si toi ! Ecoute, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on sera éternellement ensemble jusqu'à la mort, ce serait débile et sans doute faux. Je ne sais si on vivra une belle histoire ensemble mais en tout cas, elle a bien commencé. Mais je pense que sans Lucas, tu ne seras plus jamais la même, Haley et je n'ai pas envie de te voir changer.

Son regard se perdit sur les rives, des bruits de pas nous ramenèrent vers la réalité. Lucas approchait.

- Je vous laisse me murmura Nathan.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Lucas il s'arrêta.

- Tu te souviens que la première fois que tu m'as vu avec Haley, tu m'as dit de faire attention à ne pas la faire souffrir sinon je te retrouverai en face de moi...

- Où tu veux en venir, Nathan ?

- Si tu la fais souffrir c'est moi que tu auras face à toi Lucas !

Nathan m'adressa un sourire et partit.

- Je savais que tu serais là ! Non, en faite c'est ta mère qui me l'a dit.

- C'est ici que j'ai eu mon premier cours avec Nathan et qu'il m'a offert le bracelet, tu sais. silence Lucas, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça.

- Haley,

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait ! Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureuse de Nathan mais tu vois j'ai envie de lui laisser une chance parce qu'il la mérite. C'est un mec bien crois-moi mais sans toi, je ne serai pas capable d'affronter la vie. Ca aussi tu le sais. j'ai réfléchi toute la soirée, toute la journée même à quelle serait ma réponse. Au début, c'était évident, je te choisissais, c'était inévitable dans mon coeur. Et puis, j'ai vu Nathan apparaître dans un couloir, je l'ai vu sourire en me voyant. Il a le même regard que toi, le même que celui que tu poses sur moi et j'ai su que ce n'était ni toi ni lui que je voulais. Je ne veux pas juste un ami, juste un petit ami. Je veux les deux. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à me laisser vivre cette relation en m'ayant prêt de toi alors je pense que tu ne mérite plus mon amitié. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles Lucas, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous deux. Vous m'apportez beaucoup à votre façon, différemment ! ... Tu peux parler maintenant.

- Je suis désolé. Et je comprends que ton souhait, je n'avais pas le droit de parler aussi égoïstement, c'est ce que j'ai voulu te dire au téléphone mais comme à chaque fois quand tu fais la tête, tu refuses toutes explications. Ne choisis pas, ne choisis plus !

Je bondis de joie, en l'entendant prononcer ces quelques phrases.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant, ça m'aurait évité un long speech, non ...

Il passe son bras autour de mon cou, me serrant contre lui.  
- Mais je te préviens si il te fait souffrir, je lui casse la figure.

- Lucas, je t'aime .

- Moi aussi 'tite soeur. Je suis désolé, sincèrement, j'ai un peu débloqué avec cette histoire.

- Un peu, seulement ?

- Non, beaucoup en faite. Amis ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute que oui. Mais tu me refais un coup comme celui-là et je te tue.

- Plus jamais, je te le jure. Haley, va retrouver Nathan, tu as des choses à lui dire.

- Non, pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'un ami pour le moment.

- Tu es sur, il avait l'air de dire que tu m' avais choisi tout à l'heure.

- En faite, il a choisi pour moi. Il sait à quel point tu comptes et ne voulait pas me voir malheureuse. Tu vois, il n'est pas si égoïste que ça, hein ?

Il me sourit.

J'entrai dans la chambre de Nathan, quelque peu effrayé par la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir à me voir là, près de lui.

- Nathan ... murmurai-je.

- Haley, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais avec Lucas, non ?

- Nathan, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Ecoute, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on sera éternellement ensemble jusqu'à la mort, ce serait débile et sans doute faux. Je ne sais si on vivra une belle histoire ensemble mais en tout cas, elle a bien commencé. Et j'ai envie de nous laisser une chance. ( Il me sourit)

- Et Lucas ?

- S'il est venu c'était pour s'excuser de son comportement, juste s'excuser. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce que lui et moi, on partage mais j'avais besoin qu'il me soutienne pour me lancer avec toi...

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Si tu me fais pleurer, il te casse la figure murmurai-je prise entre sanglots et larmes.

- Viens par là me dit-il en se poussant de son lit pour me laisser une place.

Je viens lentement vers lui, arrivait à sa hauteur, je mets mes mains autour de son cou, préférant m'assoir sur ses genoux plutôt que sur son lit près de lui, et l'embrasse fièvrement.

Je ne pouvais pas choisir entre eux deux, ils sont si différents et tellement complémentaire à la fois. J'ai besoin d'eux comme je n'ai jamais dépendu de personne. C'est grâce à Lucas si j'avance dans la vie sans avoir peur car quoi qu'il arrive, il est et reste près de moi. Nathan lui partage ses sentiments, me pousse à poursuivre mes rêves. Lucas est ma sécurité , mon billet pour la réalité et Nathan me pousse à vivre, il m'apporte la passion, la volonté, l'envie de me battre et rester hors-normes. Ils sont tellement différent que ensemble ils ont réussi à m'apporter tout ce que l'on rêve dans un garçon.

FIN

J'espère que ma fic vous a plu ! J'ai changé de registre car j'ai épuisé ma ressousse Harry Potter, lol ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez en tout cas. Et si vous ne connaissez cette série, c'est SAMEDI à 16h sur TF1 , elle est vraiment géniale. JE VOUS LA RECOMMANDE !

Et n'oubliez pas, donnez-moi votre avis !


End file.
